tvxqfandomcom-20200214-history
STILL (song)
Lyrics |-|Japanese= あどけない笑顔を浮かべた 写真の中のふたりはまだ こんな日が来るとは思わず お揃いの紅茶を選んだ 変わらないこのテラスは今日も 懐かしい匂いがするけど 泣けてくんのは君のせいさ もう一度誘って もう一度笑って 僕たちがこの場所で出会えたなら 君の手握って誓いたいのに そうなんだ 君の声が聴けないなんて 君の名前呼べないなんて せめて夢で会えたらきっと 君をギュッと抱きしめるんだ だけど君に会えないなんて 愛してると言えないなんて 悲しいほど狂おしくって 切ない…切ない恋をした Ah ただ泣いたんだ Ah 切ない切ない恋をした 寂しさをごまかすだけなら 他の誰かで良かったのに いつも君の姿重ねて 余計に寂しいと思った いつの日かこの角を曲がって 目の前に君がいることが 夢見ている奇跡なんだ 偶然でも良くって 必然でも良くって 僕たちがこの道で出会えたなら 君の手掴んで奪いたいよ そうなんだ… 君の肩にもたれたいよ 君をじっと見つめたいよ せめて夢で会えたらきっと 君にちゃんとキスをするんだ 君をいつも忘れないよ 僕はずっと変われないよ 苦しいほど愛おしくって 切ない…切ない恋をした ねえ 今何してるの? 君は幸せなの? No no no no no no 君はまだ… Still staying forever in my heart 君は今も In my heart, in my heart 君の手握って 誓いたいのに I love you… 君の声が聴けないなんて (Oh) 君の名前呼べないなんて (呼べないなんて) せめて夢で会えたらきっと (きっと) 君をギュッと抱きしめるんだ (No no no no no no) だけど君に会えないなんて (Oh) 愛してると言えないなんて (言えないなんて) 悲しいほど狂おしくって 切ない…切ない恋をした Ah ただ泣いたんだ Ah 切ない切ない恋をした I want you to stay in my heart I need your love that brings tears to my eyes |-|Romanized= adokenai egao wo uka beta shashin no nakano futari wamada konna hi ga kuru towa omowazu o soroino koucha wo eran da kawa ranai kono terasu wa kyoumo natsukashii nioi gasurukedo nake tekunnowa kimi noseisa mou ichido sasotte mou ichido waratte boku tachiga kono basho de deae tanara kimi no te nigitte chikai tainoni sounanda kimi no koe ga kike nainante kimi no namae yobe nainante semete yume de ae tarakitto kimi wo gyutto daki shimerunda dakedo kimi ni ae nainante aishi teruto ie nainante kanashi ihodo kuruo shikutte setsunai setsunai koi woshita Ah tada nai tanda Ah setsunai setsunai koi woshita sabishi sawogo makasu dakenara hokano dareka de yokatta noni itsumo kimi no sugata kasame te yokei ni sabishi ito omotta itsuno nikakono kaku wo magatte menomae ni kimi gairu kotoga yumemi teiru kiseki nanda guuzen demo yoku tte hitsuzen demo yoku tte boku tachigakono michi de deae tanara kimi no te tsukan de ubai taiyo sounanda kimi no kata nimotaretaiyo kimi wo jitto mitsu metaiyo semete yume de ae tarakitto kimi nichanto kisu wosurunda kimi wo itsumo wasure naiyo bokuwa zutto kawa renaiyo kurushi ihodo ittoshikutte setsunai setsunai koi woshita nee ima nani shiteruno? kimi wa shiawase nano? No no no no no no kimi wa mada Still staying forever in my heart kimi wa imamo In my heart, in my heart kimi no te nigitte chikai tainoni I love you kimi no koe ga kike nainante (Oh) kimi no namae yobe nainante (yobe nainante) semete yume de ae tarakitto (kitto) kimi wo gyutto daki shimerunda (No no no no no no) dakedo kimi ni ae nainante (Oh) aishi teruto ie nainante (ie nainante) kanashi ihodo kuruo shikutte setsunai setsunai koi woshita Ah tada nai tanda Ah setsunai setsunai koi woshita I want you to stay in my heart I need your love that brings tears to my eyes |-|English= In the photo there were two people With innocent smiles blooming on their faces Ordering the matching black tea Without seeing this day coming Although this terrace is still the same With nostalgic feeling You are the reason I started to weep Inviting once again, smiling once again If we could meet at this place one more time I will hold your hands and take an oath indeed Can’t even hear your voice Can’t even call your name At least if I could have met you in our dreams I would for sure hold you tight But I can’t even meet with you Can’t even tell you that I love you It’s driving me crazy pitifully With sorrowfully sorrowful love Ah I could do nothing but cry Ah falling in sorrowfully sorrowful love If I were just to delude the loneliness Anyone else would be fine for me But I just can’t stop laying over your image Which makes me feel even more lonely Someday when I walk pass this corner, You might appear in front of me after I make the turn That is the miracle I keep dreaming of No matter it’s by chance or it’s inevitable If we could meet once again on this street I will grab your hands and take you away indeed I want to lean on your shoulder I just don’t want to take my eyes off you At least if I could have met you in our dreams I would for sure kiss you firmly I will never forget about you And my heart will never change Falling for you almost painfully With sorrowfully sorrowful love What have you been doing? Have you been happy? No no no no no no You are still Still stay forever in my heart You are now Still in my heart, in my heart I just wanted to hold your hands And take an oath, I love you Can’t even hear your voice Can’t even call your name At least if I could have met you in our dreams I would for sure hold you tight But I can’t even meet with you Can’t event tell you that I love you It’s driving me crazy pitifully With sorrowfully sorrowful love Ah I could do nothing but cry Ah falling in sorrowfully sorrowful love I want you to stay in my heart I need your love that brings tears to my eyes Category:Songs Category:Japanese Songs